Secrets In The Halls Of Hogwarts
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: There's secrets in the halls of Hogwarts. Lots of secrets. Of love, war, dark and evil. But how does the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets In The Halls Of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

A tingle rushed though her body as fingers trailed over her bare back. It was a Saturday, most students were in own clothes. Hermione Granger had a gap between her jeans and her tank top. Unseen to anyone Draco Malfoy – her secret boyfriend – took full advantage of it. She smiled slightly at him while he smirked, then turned his head and continued walking.

"What did Malfoy want?" asked Harry.  
"Oh he just cast another one his I'm better than you smirks," answered Hermione. "He didn't actually say anything."

**Next morning.**

"Draco I need to go," Hermione murmured.

"No you don't," murmured Draco, tightening his grip on her.

Despite being in the dungeon it was warm but Hermione was late she needed to go. Minutes later after forcing Draco to let go of her. Hermione was hopping around in her blouse on but open, her green and black corset on view, trying to jump into her jeans – one handed - slip on her shoes and brush her teeth.

"You're going to fall," he said.

"No I'm not," answered Hermione, before she crashed to the ground.

"I told you so," said Draco, getting out of bed to help her up.

Scowling Hermione allowed Draco to help her up before she headed to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

Minutes later she was fully dressed and rushing to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hermione where have you been?" asked Harry.

"Oh I got up early," answered Hermione. "Reading in the library lost track of time."

"Oh Ginny didn't think your bed had been slept in," said Harry.

"Yeah I got a few hours sleep," answered Hemione, as she grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Not in my bed," she thought.

"Morning Hermione," said Ginny, as she sat down. Then she looked up. "Is that a hickey?"

**Across the hall.**

"But Drakey who could be better than me?" asked Pansy.

"Anyone. Now go away," drawled Draco. "I'm eating."

"But Drakey," she protested.

"Parkinson go away," he growled.

**Back across the hall.**

"Looks like Malfoy's gotten sick of Parkinson," said Ginny.

"Must have a new girl," said Harry.

"I heard he hasn't been seen with anyone for months. Apart from this one mysterious girl," said Ron. "Who has been seen going in and out of his room every night but no one knows who she is. No one has ever seen her face."

"Thank god," thought Hermione. "If anyone knew. It wouldn't be pretty."

"What do you think Mione?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy can sleep with whoever he wants," answered Hermione.

"No about Hogsmead this weekend?" asked Ron.

"Oh in a group yeah sure. I need to go get my things before class," said Hermione, getting up from her seat and leaving.

"No I meant as a date," muttered Ron.

Hermione hurried from the hall, she did need to get her things from the hall but she had also left her tie in Draco's room. How she was meant to get it back she wasn't sure.

"Missing something Granger?" came a voice.

She whirled round to see Draco leaving against the room, her tie swinging from his hands.

"Are you mad?" she hissed. "In board daylight."

"Makes it more exciting don't you think?" asked Draco.

"Yeah well everyone's onto you. You pushed Pansy of you this morning. There's rumours going around that you've been with one girl for months," whispered Hermione.

"But no one knows right? Cuz that could get ugly?" said Draco.

"No one knows but Ginny noticed the mark you'd left me," said Hermione.

"Which one?" smirked Draco.

Hermione glared and snatched her tie out his hands before storming off.

"She'll be back," he thought.

Moments later she was to kiss him before dashing off. He statured off in a different direction.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets In The Halls Of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2**

She was invisible. Well she wasn't but she felt invisible. It was breakfast time, Hermione was surrounded by Ron who was talking to Harry and Ginny. Plus Lavender was trying to get Ron's attention as Harry and Ginny kept flirting. Thus leaving Hermione effectively on her own.

The mail was due soon, Draco sometimes sent her notes so maybe today she would get something she bet no one would notice if she did or if she even left the table.

The owls began to swop in and as they did a blonde hair Slytherin slid into the hall and into his seat. His late arrival didn't go unnoticed by Hermione and then a note was dropped on her plate.

She opened it, she gave some biscuit to the owl and then she read the note. No one noticed, no one noticed her glance across the hall and smile at the Draco.

_Hermione._

_Even in a crowded room I will find you._

_You are not invisible to me._

_DM_

She glanced up and caught his eye.

"Thank you," she mouthed, before they broke eye contact. Minutes later Hermione had finished her breakfast and headed off to gather her things from class. On the way to Potions Hermione and Draco collided in the corridor allowing Hermione to slip a note in his pocket. Once he was hidden at the back of the class with Hermione next to him, due to being paired together for the week he was able to read it. Thus began a passing of notes.

_Ginny, Harry and Ron starting to get suspicious may have to spend a couple nights apart. Ron asked me to Hogsmead yesterday. I acted liked it was a group invitation but I don't think I'm going to go. However speaking of being apart I'd love to know where you go when you not with the Slytherin's, in class or with me. I know your hiding something and I know it's to do with you know who. Whatever it is, I know you have no mark and I know the pressure your under to keep your mother safe. Don't forget I've seen the marks. So whatever it is Draco I'm on your side completely and I'll stand by you. We've been together for three years Draco and I'll support you no matter what. _

_HG_

_I know you will, I just don't want Potter and Weasel to turn on you when it all comes out. I've been given a task to prove my loyalty. I cannot carry out the task but I have to. I cannot involve you because it's my head on the line and I couldn't bare for you to get hurt or worse. Because if that happens and I survived I'd never be able to live myself._

_DM_

_Why don't you let me weigh it up for myself? I'd decided for myself. Let me decided what I can handle. If it's so bad go to Dumbledore for protection._

_HG_

_I have. He has a plan with SS. He already knew about the plan and set a similar one in mention. I can't tell you in a note because of how you'll react and I know you well so I'll know you'll react badly. ROR tonight after dinner. Oh Dumbledore also knew about us. He suggested we practice __Legilimency and Occlumency together._

_DM_

At that moment Snape came sweeping into the classroom so Hermione just nodded subtlety at Draco before the lesson and the days classed began. She waited anxiously for the day to finish for dinner to finish but everything seemed to drag. Then she couldn't get rid of Ron trying to ask her out again.

When she reached the Room of Requirement Draco directed her to Dumbledore's office and she re meet him there.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"He's ordered me to kill Dumbledore," said Draco.

Hermione glanced at her boyfriend then her headmaster then back to her boyfriend. She saw the pain in his eyes and felt a similar pain in her own heart.

"Now Miss Granger. The ring I destroyed last year cursed me I was careless when getting rid of it. Snape has contained it to my hand but it'll will take me within a year," explained Dumbledore. "Draco will not be killing me. He'll work with you to do his task, which he will tell you, but on the night of my death he will not be the one to do it. Snape will step in for him and do it so it is not murdered it is planned. Then it is up to you to get Draco safely away."

"But," chocked Hermione. "But what about Ron and Harry. They can't know about Draco and I they'll never accept it but they'll never except him coming with us either especially since they already think he's a death eater and if it comes out he has to kill you then they'll be against him even more."

"I'll speak to Potter," said Dumbledore. "I believe I have found other Horcrux – I've already spoken to Draco about the quest and what you have to do – I will take Harry to go and get it and I will tell him then. On that night it will be the night Draco lets the death eaters in."

Hermione looks puzzled and Draco chuckled.

"I have a vanishing cabinet in the ROR its twin is in Borgin and Burkes. That's how I'll let them but at the moment they're broken," said Draco.

"There will be extra guards on duty," said Dumbledore. "The commons rooms will be locked down. Every thing should go to plan."

"But you're going to die," chocked out Hermione.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"I, I have to go," stuttered Hermione, standing up.

Draco stood up as she ran out of the room.

"It's a lot to take in," said Dumbledore. "Go she needs you now more than ever."

Draco took off after Hermione and once again she spent the night in his room.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets In The Halls Of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 3**

The cabinets were fixed, the day was dawning and he who must not be named was none the wiser. Draco hadn't told him, he'd told Snape who was going to tell Voldemort when the time was right. To Draco and to Hermione the time would never be right.

But then during the course of the day a note appeared in her secret journal, the book that was twinned with one Draco carried given to them by Dumbledore so they could pass notes.

_Its tonight._

_Sorry to tell you this way._

_DM_

_How will I get you out of there._

_HG_

_You won't Snape will and then I'll meet you somewhere else._

_You're not to put your life at risk. You should stay in your dorm room with everyone else._

_Promise me._

_DM  
_

_I can't promise that._

_HG_

_Please. I rarely say that and I'm saying it twice please._

_Harry has already gone with Dumbledore and no doubt he will now know about me and my involvement and my coming with you. Dumbledore said he's ordering Harry to bring me with you guys, so Harry won't be able to ignore that request especially not after Dumbledore dies._

_DM_

_He told us himself he would do that._

_One second… Ron._

_HG_

"Mione do you know where Harry is?" asked Ron.

"With Dumbledore getting a you know what," answered Hermione.

"Coming back to the common room?" asked Ron.

"In a minute," answered Hermione.

Ron headed off and Hermione opened her book again.

_I really don't like that guy._

_Sorry I'm going to have to go. Go to your common room, your dorm and go now. Quickly it's happening soon. Whatever happens I love you._

_DM_

_I love you too._

_HG_

She gathered her things and headed towards the common room but as she went she was pulled into a covered alcove as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist and buried their head into her neck.

"Draco," she breathed, clutching him.

"I can't do it Hermione," he whispered.

"Then don't. Let Snape let them in. Your mother's already protected," said Hermione.

"I have to," answered Draco. "If I'm in the castle when it happens someone will find me and he will kill me if I'm not in attendance. I have to trust Dumbledore and you have to go to your common room and not come out. Even if Potter is out there. I can't lose you."

With that he crushed his lips to hers, pushed something into her hands and with a whispered I love you he was gone. Tears started to stream down her face, she gathered her things, wiped her face and headed to her dorm room. Ignoring Ron as she went.

Once in the privacy of her bed she opened her hand to reveal the item. A ring, a silver ring with a black oval stone ringed with diamonds and almost invisible and tiny in the centre of the stone the Malfoy crest. She slid it onto her left ring finger and it transformed to fit her finger perfectly and as she slid it into place an after it fit she felt a wave of safety and protection rush though her every vein, she knew she was now connected to the Malfoy family and she would be safe. With the wave of her wand she concealed the ring and headed down to the common room. Unbeknown to her a silver ring had appeared and concealed itself on Draco's finger as an ancient Malfoy charm had been activated when she placed it on the finger she did.

"The common rooms have been sealed off," said Ron. "Death eaters in the castle. Harry's out there."

"He's back have you seen him?" asked Hermione.

"He ran in grabbed his invisibility cloak and took of again just before McGonagall locked us in here. We should be out there in the fight," said Ron.

"What did Harry say?" asked Hermione.

"Death eaters about to invade, Dumbledore is weak and Malfoy on our side which is ridiculous," answered Ron.

"Ron I've been in some meetings with Dumbledore the past two weeks. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco are under the order's protection. As of tonight Draco is under our protection. They've been though Veritaserum, truth serum and spells and charms and glamour neither have the mark. Their under our protection and Draco has to come with us because we the most in danger when we go but we'll also be well hidden," whispered Hermione. "I know it's hard to accept and hard to trust Draco but Dumbledore trusted him so I trust his judgement."  
"Why does he have to come with us?" asked Ron.

"Because Dumbledore ordered it, he can helps us and I'm his protector," answered Hermione.

"He'll love that a muggle born the girl he hates his protector," said Ron.

"He's fine with it he trust me with his life," she answered. "Now I have to go save it."

"I'm coming with you," said Ron.

"You can't," answered Hermione.

"I can," said Ron.

"You're Harry's best friend. I can't lose either of you," she answered.

"So you do care?" asked Ron.

"Of course I care your both like my brothers," said Hermione. "Dumbledore has put some kind of protection on me for tonight so I can get to Draco and protect him. I have to go but you can't."

With that she turned and left.

"A brother," said Ron, sinking into a seat.

Meanwhile behind a secret entrance Snape, Draco and Hermione had met.

"So it's happened?" asked Hermione.

Snape nodded. "He's dead. The death eaters are still out there though. I said I was getting Draco away before anyone realized he was involved but he needs to go to a safe location now."

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger the dark lord name will have a taboo on it the moment the ministry falls," said Snape.

"You think that will happen?" asked Hermione.

"It's his plans and he'll make it happen," answered Snape. "Never utter his name unless you want to be dead. And I'd like my godson very much alive at the end of this otherwise we'll have an inconsolable mother."

Hermione nodded. "I would be inconsolable as well."

"No one is going to inconsolable I'm not going to die," drawled Draco.

During the meeting Snape had noticed there was something different in the way Hermione carried herself, she seemed more regal had a different air about her. Then he knew what had happened. Muttering a incantation the rings revealed themselves on their hands.

"Granger which finger did you put your ring on?" he asked.

"The forth left why?" she asked.

"I believe you've activated an old Malfoy charm," answered Snape.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Look at your hand Draco," he answered.

Draco looked at his left hand and saw the silver ring that graced his ring finger.

"It was meant for protection only," said Draco.

"Yes well now you're not only protected by the Malfoy connection in the ring Granger, your also protected by the name. The charm recognize not blood status only true love and true soul mates. You Miss Granger are now Mrs Malfoy," said Snape. "You should both have some sort of bonding/marriage symbol somewhere."

Hermione and Draco checked visible places and then Snape noticed them.

"They're on your wrists but there concealed," said Snape.

Muttering a charm the symbols came to light on their wrists.

"Keep him safe Granger," muttered Snape, before leaving.

"Now where?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," answered Hermione.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets In The Halls Of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 4**

Draco was not welcomed at the Burrow not even when they believed Hermione and Harry that Dumbledore had ordered it. So Hermione stayed with Draco at her house and when she had to erased her parents memories they got a hotel in London, changing every week thanks to Draco's bank account. He had taken some money out then given it to Hermione change to muggle money which was normal for her to do.

But then she had to leave him to go to the Burrow and they would meet again after Bill and Fleur's wedding. The wedding came and during the reception so did the death eaters. Then it was time for all the events to tie together to begin the search for Voldemort's horcrux.

Hermione sent a patronus to Draco and then disparate herself, Ron and Harry to the Shaftsbury avenue.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come here to the theater with my mum and dad. Just popped into my head. I don't know why…"

"We need to get someone safe and make a plan," said Harry.

"We need to change first come on," said Hermione, leading them into an alley way.

"Hermione," came a voice.

"Great," muttered Ron.

"Who is that?" asked Harry.

Then Draco appeared from the shadows and Hermione flung herself at him.

Soon they were changed and headed into a small empty café to plan there next move.

"I've left my backpack at the burrow," hissed Harry.

"Yeah me too," answered Ron.

Hermione shuck her head.

"I've had the essentials packed for days I put your backpacks in this morning," answered Hermione.

"What the people at the wedding should we go back?" asked Harry.

"Or go to the Leakey Caldron?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Draco.

"Too dangerous if Vol-"

She suddenly stopped talking as a hand clamped over her mouth, she turned her head, her lips resting against Draco's wrist and glared him. He gave her a look and then waited until she remembered.

"Bollocks the taboo," she muttered.

"We should be ok," said Draco.

"Care to fill us in?" asked Harry.

"He had a plan when the ministry fell. He was going to taboo his name so that if anyone spoke it, his followers would know where to find them," explained Draco.

"And we don't need that," whispered Hermione.

"We should get somewhere same," said Ron.

"I know just the place," whispered Harry.

Hermione looked at him.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place," answered Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded while Draco looked blank.

"It was Sirius place," answered Hermione.

Draco nodded, they filled out of the café as the waitress came back with there coffees, headed back down the alley and dissaprated to Grimmauld Place.

Of course Mrs Black shirked when they entered the house, Draco closing the door loudly. The a trap, Dumbledore's face in the ash rose up from the floor to meet them. Presumably to make sure they weren't intruders.

They walked around wands at the ready to make sure there was no one else in the house until they settled down for the night in the lounge.

Draco watched Hermione as she tossed and turned on the couch, he glanced at the other to boys before sitting up confident they were asleep. Crawling over to her, he wordlessly transfigured her jeans into shorts. He watched as she settled into a comfortable position, he reached out a hand and stroked her back until he knew she was in a deep sleep then started to crawl back to his spot.

"Draco," she whispered.

He turned and headed back to her.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

"You stopped stroking my back it woke me up," she said.

"I was going to get next to you but that could cause some problems in the morning," whispered Draco.

"With you or the others," said Hermione.

"Both," answered Draco.

"I've been doing some reading on this marriage bond thing on our rings. To make sure it's fully activate we have to consummate the marriage," said Hermione.

"What are you saying Granger?" asked Draco.

"It's Malfoy, Malfoy," answered Hermione. "I m saying we should go and find an empty room."

"I'm down with that," whispered Draco, scooping her up.

"Put me down," she whispered.

"Not a chance," he whispered, carrying her out of the door.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets In The Halls Of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning all was quiet in the halls of Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry.

Upstairs two people were rudely awakened at the shout.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron.

"Bollocks," muttered Hermione, leaping out of Draco's hold.

Hermione was hopping around in her blouse on but open, her green and black corset on view, trying to jump into her jeans – one handed. She had her top just closed as Draco dressed. Just as she finished the door burst open, startling her and causing her to fall over.

"Bollocks," she said, looking at her two friends.

"You ok?" asked Malfoy.

"Why would you care?" asked Ron.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Harry.

"Just though I'd do some searching and Draco was awake so I made him come with me," answered Hermione.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Harry.

"Not yet," answered Hermione. "Let's get breakfast shall we?"

The three boys nodded, Harry and Ron headed downstairs not noticing Malfoy wasn't properly dressed or that the buttons on Hermione's blouse were done up wrong.

Hermione headed towards the doorway.

"Wait," said Draco.

"What?" she asked.

"Your blouse," he answered.

She glanced down and started to fix it. "Bollocks. Your fly is down."

The last buttons was slipped though the hole and Draco pulled her towards him.

"Draco we need to go down," she whispered.

"I just want to say good morning to my wife," he whispered.

She coiled her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe. "I suppose we can be another few moments."

He smirked and pressed his lips to hers, within second she was up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Draco," she moaned. "We…need….to….stop….boys…..downstairs….not…know…traumatized…if…they…..find…..us." she moaned, in between kisses.

"Hermione you guys coming!" shouted Harry.

"That is a very loaded question," muttered Draco.

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "Stop a second."  
"Yes!" she called.

Draco let her down before casting an concealment charm on their rings and Hermione's neck.

"Crap," muttered Hermione, as they headed to the stairs.

"What?" asked Draco.

"There's a book at the ministry records every witch and wizard that gets married," answered Hermione. "Only once it's been consummated.  
"So our names will have to flash in there and he's probably got a trace on any document with your name on it," answered Draco. "And mine."

"We are so screwed," she muttered.

Draco laughed and she pushed him.

"Oi!" he shouted.

Laughing they headed into the kitchen.

"You know what I mean?" she laughed, as he rubbed his arm.

He nodded and settled into a chair.

Then they noticed Ron and Harry staring at them.

"What?" they asked.

The two were just sat there with their mouths open.

"You'll catch flies Potter," said Draco.

Ron looked between the pair, threw down his spoon and stromed out.

"What's up with him?" asked Hermione.

"He's still getting used to Malfoy being here," answered Harry.

"No he's not," answered Draco.

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"He fancies Mione," answered Draco. "I bet he can't stand the fact that your being chummy with me or that you went behind their backs to protect me."

"He fancies me," answered Hermione.

Draco and Harry nodded.

"Well he's too bloody late," she brooded, before eating her breakfast.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You know how I felt about him in forth year," she said. "Then his feeling became apparent in forth year at the Yule ball."  
"You liked him then," said Harry. "You wanted him to ask you. You went with Krum instead."

"What I'm saying Harry is I've moved on very quickly after it became apparent that he didn't see me as a girl until I was wearing a dress and dancing with some other guy," answered Hermione. "And now I didn't move onto to Krum."  
"So who did you move onto?" asked Harry.

Hermione glanced at Draco and that was enough to tip Harry off.

"Him?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"Well Ron wouldn't like this one bit and neither do I but your one of my best friends. I trust you and your judgment," said Harry. "You shouldn't tell Ron just yet."

"He'll go mental," said Hermione.

"So let's just say no more," said Draco, tucking into his breakfast.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
